


Normal Sunday

by Alexandria_Kana



Category: Fringe
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Kana/pseuds/Alexandria_Kana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Sunday 3 years from now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/gifts).



> Thanks to Pi! for the quick Beta. All mistakes left are mine :)

A typical Sunday Morning, Three years from now.

 

"Olivia!!!" The voice rang through the house and Olivia groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head trying to block out the older Bishop's voice.

 

"It's your turn." Peter was warm along her back, one hand around her stomach the other tucked beneath her head and the pillow. This was her favorite place in the world because while she may hold the gun. Peter could be extremely resourceful with keeping them all safe.

 

"He's your father." She shot back effortlessly, not willing to move from the warmth of their bed.

 

"Olivia...' Walter tried again, sounding much like a whining child who favorite toy you just took away. 'I know that you had a late night but the fridge is making suspicious noises and I think we may have mouse in the house."

 

"You know he won't go away." Peter murmured, rubbing his overnight stubble carefully across her neck causing her to squirm and try to get away. His arm tightened around her waist, keeping her pressed against him.

 

"It's Sunday morning... the one day we know Broyles won't call before 10 o'clock. Why does something always make a suspicious noise on a Sunday morning? It can never be a Saturday morning... always Sunday."

 

"Olivia?' Walter paused a moment before continuing 'Dunham? Are you in there? Peter...'

 

"He's getting worried now.' Peter pointed out the obvious, watching as Olivia released a soft sigh.

 

"He has to be worse than any child possibly could be." Olivia said as struggled to her feet, hands reaching for the robe laying over the end of the bed and shrugging into it. The door opened to reveal Walter standing in his pajamas just on the other side of the door.

 

"Do you know what time it is?"

 

"Just after 8!' Walter supplied helpfully. 'you look wonderful this morning. Come come." He took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Olivia listened to Peter's chuckle from behind her and vowed to get even later. The 'suspicious' noise turned out to be the ice-maker churning over and the 'mouse' something Walter had let fall beside the stove last week. Walter clapped happily at the 'investigating' and turned his full attention on her.

 

"Since you're up. Can we make breakfast together?"

 

"You are perfectly capable of making your own breakfast Walter."

 

"But Peter and yourself make it so much...'

 

Peter stepped in before the whole thing could disintegrate into a full blown argument, cutting off both of their arguments by holding out a phone to Walter.

 

"Astrid."

 

"Really?"

 

Olivia shot Peter a glare and leaned against the counter. Watching as Walter retreated from the room while turning his morning energy on a woman halfway across town. "Why did you call Astrid this early on a Sunday?"

 

Peter shrugged, crossing both arms over his chest and grinned at her annoyed expression. "I figured it was fair. We were up and as such, she should have to be up as well. She's coming over to take him shopping for his holiday presents. Is it safe to approach or are you still willing to kill me?"

 

"Still deciding." Olivia joked back, watching as he approached cautiously. His hand settling on her stomach and both smiling as the baby rolled beneath his hand.

 

*-*-*-*

 

"You... are a life saver." Peter said reaching for the 'chocolate mocha latte', watching as Astrid moved it out of reach and gave him a wide teasing smile.

 

"I don't think so."

 

"Fine then... Olivia is in the living room."

 

Astrid moved into the room and watched as Olivia glanced up and smiled as she spotted the cup.

 

"Thank god!"

 

"One Extra Chocolate Mocha Latte coming up. You're daily allotted caffeine intake for the day."

 

"Thank God." Olivia repeated and Astrid glanced around before focusing on Peter, saw him gesture over his shoulder towards the hall.

 

"Walter is hiding in his room."

 

"Why?" Astrid asked softly, watching as Peter smirked before explaining. Amusement dancing in his eyes as he glanced over to where Olivia was inhaling the steam from coffee.

 

"Apparently pregnant women can be terrifying when they discover someone drank the last of the coffee without informing the rest of the house."

 

Astrid left Olivia in the care of Peter as she walked through the house, she knew this house better than she knew her own. Walter was sitting on the side of his bed with his head hung low.

 

"Hello Walter."

 

"Astrid!...' his face crumbled again as he looked at the doorway. 'is Agent Dunham still angry."

 

"She has her coffee everything is a ok now.."

 

"I thought I told Peter... but I don't always remember." Walter trailed off before shaking his head. "We should buy coffee while we're out shopping."

 

"Olivia would like that." Astrid followed Walter out into the living room, watching as Olivia glanced up from the case file on her lap.

 

"Olivia? I'm sorry about forgetting about the coffee... I didn't mean to upset you."

 

"It's alright Walter... you know my emotions are all over the place right now."

 

He scanned her quickly, eyes setting on her stomach. "Do you require anything while we're out? We could bring you something for the baby."

 

"Just bring home coffee and I'll be happy. We all have to work tomorrow and a morning with no coffee will be not pleasant."

 

Walter nodded and hurried to the door.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Astrid watched as Peter descended the steps to help carry up the bags up the steps and inside. "What is all this?"

 

"Walter went into a baby store again."

 

"How many babies does he think she's having? I'll be happy if we all live through this pregnancy with our minds intact."

 

"I can hear that you know." Olivia's voice carried outside from somewhere inside and Astrid smirked at the brief flit of panic that went over Peter's face before he shrugged slightly. Starting in with the first load of bags.

 

"Coffee?" Olivia half asked, half demanded as she eyed the bags they were carrying in. Walter holding a plastic bag up with a smile.

 

"Here you are darling. Did you enjoy your afternoon?" Olivia nodded, taking the prized coffee into the kitchen and settling it in the cabinet. Walter trailing behind her slowly with a nervous smile.

 

"I did."

 

"I got you something else."

 

"He got you several something else." Olivia raised an eyebrow at Peter's muttered comment before she followed Walter and Astrid back into the living room and let him settle her in the nearest chair.

 

"No... I got items for the upcoming arrival of my grandchild but I specifically got Agent Dunham something of her own. So often we forget the mothers in the mother-to-be."

 

"Did you raid the baby store again Walter?" Peter asked as he started poking through the bags, earning a glare from Walter as he spun away from her. Eyes narrowed in annoyance and launching into lecture mode.

 

"You need to be prepared."

 

"I think we're all more than prepared.' Olivia joked, stilling the lecture before it really began and brought Walter's attention back to her. Smiling as he handed her a small bag. Olivia cast questioning eyes towards Astrid and saw her gesture towards it with a smile. Pulling it open to reveal a small pair of white booties tied together and hanging from a gift card.

 

"There is a small shop that I located on this wonderful thing called google on the computer. It specializes on massages and spa days for Mothers-To-Be. You have enough for...' Walter trailed off, glancing towards Astrid who quickly held up 5 fingers. 'yes. Five hour sessions. Too help you relax and enjoy the final weeks of your pregnancy."

 

"Thank you Walter...' Olivia moved forward, hugging him lightly. 'I love it."

 

*-*-*-*

 

Dinner was a quick and easy affair. Meals were the one time where there was hardly ever drama. Walter had learned almost immediately into Olivia's sudden unexpected pregnancy that what she wanted for dinner. She got. Everyone had learned to enjoy the sometimes varying demands she could dream up. And though Peter would whine about cooking, it was far better than the mess that Olivia and Walter could make if left alone unsupervised in the kitchen. Astrid usually stayed for dinner because it was fun eating with the Bishops mismatched clan than eating alone at home while watching Sunday night re-runs. This Sunday was no different. Olivia wanted some pasta / chicken / potato combo that made the rest of them wince but Peter was able to pull off to appease both groups.

 

Walter was already dishing out desert before anyone could blink and desert morphed into tales of old times and what weirdness would befall on them tomorrow. Dinner was wrapped up and put away. Olivia was in bed before Astrid left but no one took offense. Peter got Walter squared away and made sure that the coffee was preset and the timer on before following Olivia into their room. She was already changed and in bed. Sleeping soundly. Peter smiled as he followed suit, his hand sliding around her waist. Feeling her hand interlace with him. "Still mad at Walter?"

 

"Not right now. Might change tomorrow."

 

He laughed, brushing a kiss over her neck. "Sleep Liv. Tomorrow is a brand new day."


End file.
